Optoelectronic components, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), often comprise a connecting element which connects the substrate and the radiation-emitting layer sequence to one another. This connecting element generally has a very low thermal conductivity. There is therefore often the problem that the heat generated during operation of an optoelectronic component, for example, the heat generated in the layer sequence, cannot be adequately carried away. In order to increase the thermal conductivity, a filler is mixed into a conventional connecting element, for example. The thermal conductivity can thereby be increased to at most 0.2 to 0.4 W/mk, depending on the degree of filling of 0.01. A disadvantage of this mixed-in filler consists in the fact that the latter can be mixed in only in the form of small particles, in order to obtain the transparency of the connecting element. It is therefore not possible for a thermal conductivity of more than 0.4 W/mK to be produced.